M134 Minigun
The M134 Minigun ( Wikipedia '' is a heavy machine gun in ''Counter-Strike Online. Overview The M134 is an ultimate weapon that has high rate of fire and firepower. However, it is very heavy and has attack delay to open fire. Advantages *Very high damage *Very high rate of fire *High magazine capacity. (200) *Purchasable for both Counter-Terrorists and Terrorists *Low recoil Disadvantages *Very heavy. When wielded, can only walk while reloading, the player can only move similar to the speed of crouching. *Need 1.5 seconds to open fire *Very expensive. ($7000) *Low accuracy in long range *Long reload time (5.0 seconds) Tactics using M134 Normal matches *Use it as a powerful wall penetration weapon. Aim for sites that usually the enemies will come out. Zombie Mods *Use it in closed area such as in vents. *Avoid wandering around with M134. *200 rounds of M134 can deal 6600 ~ 13200 damage to zombies. Able to kill a normal zombie as the maximum health for a normal zombie is 5000. It can almost kill an evolved host zombie which has 14000HP. *Use Dead Run ability to use run-and-hit tactic. *Keep on left click half way(don't open fire) to prepare yourself when zombie's are coming when in the ducts. Zombie Scenario If the starting money is $7500, the player will spend $7000 for M134 and $1200 for the bullets. It is over budget but the player can kill the zombies with ease when using this weapon. Variants *'M134 Christmas' - Can be obtained during Christmas event only. *'M134 Predator' - Secondary fire has the ability to roll as shoot stand by action. It is 3% lighter than the original weapon but it is less accurate by 4%. Events 'Japan :May 23, 2012 M134 Minigun was resold for upgrade event. Singapore/Malaysia :19 May 2011 M134 Minigun is released alongside with Zombie: The Mutation. :7 ~ 20 December 2011 This machine gun is resold for permanent with 40% discount. :21 December 2011 ~ 4 January 2012 M134 Christmas Edition is sold for permanent only. Indonesia :28 March ~ 11 April 2012 Collect 3000 kill points with M134 Minigun and receive M134 Predator Edition. This task is counted only in room with 4 players and more, and kill points are counted as follows: *1 kill point: Eliminate 1 bot in any modes or eliminate 1 zombie in Zombie Scenario. *5 kill points: Eliminate 1 player in Original / Deathmatch / Team Deathmatch / Zombie: The Union. *15 kill points: Eliminate 1 zombie in Zombie: The Original / Zombie: The Mutation / Zombie: The Hero. For More Information: http://cso.megaxus.com/v1/news/2012/03/12/cso-ingame-event---28-maret-2012 Users Terrorist: *Guerrilla Warfare: Seen carried by a guerrilla member in the zombie union poster. *Midwest Militia *David Black: Used for engaged zombies in Lost City. *Ritsuka: Ditto. Human Scenario: *Titan: Heavily-armored soldier equipped with M134 Minigun and Smoke Grenade. *Heavy Titan: Mini-boss in Human Scenario. Metal Arena: *Tanker Comparison to MG3 Positive *Higher damage (+3) *Lower recoil (-18%) *High fire rate (+9%) *More stable than MG3 when full auto firing. Neutral *Same magazine capacity (200) *Share the same ammunition type (7.62 NATO) Negative *More expensive (+$1250) *Less accurate (-19%) *Heavier (+25%) *Longer reload time (+0.3 seconds) *Cannot fire instantly (must spin the barrel before shooting or standing-by for M134EX) Gallery M134 Minigun m134 viewmodel.png|View model File:M134.gif|Shoot and reload m134 worldmodel.png|World model File:M134_shopmodel.png|Shop model File:M134_promo.png|Promotional poster Bot heavy idle.png|A Titan carries an M134 Red m134.jpg|A Red Tanker aiming with an M134 m134 hud.png|Head-up display (HUD) icon De rats 20120616 1650480.jpg|In game screen shot Didg3cDp1jo Firing sound Reload sound M134 Christmas File:M134_xmas_viewmodel.png|First person File:M134_xmas_worldmodel.png|Third person File:M134_xmas_shopmodel.png|Shop model File:M134_xmas_hud.png|HUD icon File:M134_mg3_xmas_promo.png|Promotional poster Zs lastclue0005.jpg|In-game screenshot M134 Rex Edition M134ex2.jpg|View model ZM abyss20053.jpg|In-game screenshot 524523_2904199084183_2115835586_n.jpg|M134EX Obtained 319753_2904199524194_223729435_n.jpg|Notice M134 Upgrade Event 8flCSdJTHf8 Trivia *The M134 in real life cannot carry by a individual soldier. It is usually mounted onto vehicles and helicopters. *M134 cannot be fired when pressing the walk button (Shift) *When run out of ammo, if the player switch to pistol and the M134 again, it will not auto-reload. This can be fixed by pressing the fire button or reload button. *Although at M134's HUD shows it uses 7.62 NATO but when the player buys the ammunition, the HUD shows that the player bought 5.56 NATO. *In Greek mythology, 'Vulcan' (aka M134 Minigun) is the god of beneficial and hindering fire. Category:Machine gun Category:7.62mm user Category:General Electric Category:American weapons Category:Heavy weapon Category:Overpowered weapons Category:Weapons with variants Category:Weapons with X'mas variants Category:Terror weapons Category:Cash weapon Category:High rate of fire weapons Category:Stylish weapons Category:Weapons with upgrade variants Category:Weapons Category:Miscellaneous